Talk:Jupiter Station
Split It would seem obvious that the 22nd century station and the 24th century station are different facilities. To that end, I suggest splitting the article with this page as the disambiguation. - 02:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, what leads you to this conclusion? --Terran Officer 02:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Appearance. I find it very unlikely that the 24th century station was around in the 22nd century since it is much larger than anything else we saw at the time. I also, find it unlikely that any part of the station was the 22nd century one. - 03:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe what Archduk3 means is that Jupiter Station must have had a different configuration in the 22nd Century, since the one we see in Voyager is comprised of stacked saucer sections of mid-24th Century design; very similiar (although not exactly) to the Ambassador class. From what we are told in Enterprise, Jupiter Station of that era seemed to be more of a docking, installation and fabrication facility. The picture should therefore denote that it is the 24th century "incarnation". 03:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC)mythme :I suppose I can buy into that, and I guess we shouldn't consider that it's the same "station' with a new "building", I suppose a split/move would be for the best. This reasoning is a good assumption, speculation aside you two are correct, references in seem to suggest Jupiter Station is something far different then it is in the 24th century. With that said, I guess I can support a move in this case, and have one for 22nd century and 24th century. --Terran Officer 03:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I have to respectfully disagree. There is nothing to suggest that Jupiter Station wasn't gradually rebuilt over the course of two centuries, to the point where it had the configuration seen in VOY. As an analogy, I would point to Kirk's Enterprise. In the Motion Picture, after the refit it was stated that it was almost an entirely new ship. In fact, it might be true that no single component on the post-refit Enterprise was actually used on the pre-refit Enterprise, but it is still considered to be the same ship. -Angry Future Romulan 15:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Split, unless there is direct evidence it was the same facility. In the case of Kirk's Enterprise, we know that it was the same ship because they said so. We would need something similar to say that here. As an aside, is there a picture of the 22nd Century facility?--31dot 15:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::No, it was never seen in Enterprise. My thinking is that the writers weren't oblivious to the fact that Jupiter Station was used in VOY, and the very fact that they decided to call it "Jupiter Station" is evidence enough that it was meant to be the same. -Angry Future Romulan 16:04, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Changed my mind. I had thought it was seen- in which case we should go by appearance- but if it wasn't I'm not sure we should assume it was different purely based on the amount of time passed.--31dot 16:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I guess I cans ee the reasons why one could say this is not reasons for a split, certainly such similar discussions took place over Starfleet and it's various branches/divisions and the like. I think, however, the line of reasoning came from onscreen evidence, while we never saw the station in Enterprise, as others have said, the station of the 22nd century seems to serve a very different purpose. In that, Jupiter Station (as another user and the article mentions) seemed like a maintenance facility for starships, as well as training for the MACOs. Whereas in the 24th century, onscreen evidence (and appearances) seem to indicate it's more of a technological research and development center. However, if it is determined that it would be best not to split, then I would suggest that the article be better written to reflect upon this (the usage of the station in between centuries). I guess it wouldn't be out of the question of the same facility (in so far as designation) is used for multiple centuries within the Federation, after all various starships seen in TNG and DS9 have been mentioned (in design at least) to be near (if not actually and beyond) a century old. --Terran Officer 22:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::My personal opinion on this matter is to keep it as is. The way I see it, Jupiter Station was constructed during ENT's time and remained there through to VOY's time, with it simply receiving an upgrade or refit every now and then to eventually resemble what it looks like by 2377. I don't believe we can go by it's use since that could change anyway and it still be the same station - look at Deep Space 9 for example. That was a Cardassian ore processing facility turned Bajoran/Federation station. It was mentioned as being Jupiter Station in canon and so should remain, until any information to the contrary is stated in canon. I vote to keep it. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Star Trek Encyclopedia I am sorry to report that the fourth edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia is useless for the discussion on whether there is one station named Jupiter Station, or there were two stations with the same name. The reference book has an entry for all 24th century references, but has no 22nd century references.--Memphis77 (talk) 23:25, November 6, 2016 (UTC)